I forgot how smart you were
by HeroicBonnie
Summary: America takes Italy to his science lab and reminds Italy how smart he really is. FLUFF. SOME SEXY TIMES AT THE END BUT NOTHING MAJOR. AmeIta. AmericaxItaly. Based off of an episode of The Big Bang Theory.


**This AmeIta story is based on that scene in The Big Bang Theory were Leonard shows Penny this cool holographic machine and Penny is reminded of how smart Leonard really is. It's a sweet scene and I wanted to re-write it with my two favourite dorks! ALSO, I am not a scientist. I tried to explain this machine as best as I can. Some of the dialogue is from the actual episode. Whenever America is explaining the machine is from the episode. So, some dialogue does not belong to me it belongs to The Big Bang Theory. Hope you enjoy! ~Ash x**

 **_..._..._..._..._..._**

 **AmeIta**

 **I forgot how smart you were**

"C'mon Italy! It's in here! I can't wait to show you, I've been working on this for a while now!"

Italy giggled and continued walking down the white hallway, to the room his boyfriend was taking him too. Italy was currently in Washington D.C. in one of the best scientific laboratories in the USA. His boyfriend, America, wanted to show him a finished project he's been working on and of course Italy agreed to come. He loved seeing his boyfriend's work and America loved showing Italy them, since Italy was the only nation, besides Canada, he trusted to show this stuff.

Italy felt honoured actually. America trusted him enough to show him a possibly top secret project that Italy could use to destroy his country. Of course, Italy would never do that. Plus, America never shows him _super important_ stuff, just things that he's been experimenting with and what not.

"Ok, here we are!"

Italy stopped behind his boyfriend and waited. America slide his ID card through the card slot by the door and the door unlocked. He opened the door and held it open for Italy. Italy giggled and walked in, giving America a kiss on the cheek. "Ve, Such a gentlemen~"

America chuckled and closed the door behind them. "Could you tell Iggy that? He still doesn't believe I have manners after _years_ of lessons."

"Ve, I'll be sure to tell him~ Now, what did you want to show me?"

America clapped his hands together and began to set everything up. "Right! So, I've been working on this for a while. It's a front projected holographic display with laser based finger tracking. Here take these."

America gives Italy some safety glasses and he puts them on. Then, he turns off the lights and puts on his own safety glasses over Texas. He grabs a pencil from his desk and stands in front of his machine. He motions for Italy to stand next to it as well. "Now, I just put this pencil… here, and a laser will map the reflective surface."

America turns on the machine and a 3-D hologram of the pencil appears in front of them. Italy's eyes widen and he smiles in awe. "Wow…"

America then moves his fingers and encloses his hand. The pencil moves with his movements and he manipulates the hologram to look like it's writing something down. Italy claps his hands in delight and giggles. "Oh Al that's so cool!"

America nods and chuckles. "You know the idea in string theory were the whole universe may be a hologram?"

Italy nods, a smile still on his face. "Si, I've heard of it."

America turns to the box that controls the machine and flicks a switch. Suddenly, a hologram of the earth appears in front of them and Italy gasps. "Woah…"

"Holographic principles suggest that, all we experience everyday in 3 dimensions…"

America zooms out on the hologram and the solar system appears.

"…May really…"

He zooms out again and the Milky Way Galaxy appears on the hologram.

"…Be information on a surface located on the farthest regions of our cosmos…"

He points his finger at the hologram and the galaxy begins to spin around slowly.

"So it may be possible that our lives are really acting out a… painting, on the largest canvas of the universe."

Italy looks away from the amazing machine and stares at his even more amazing boyfriend with admiration. Sometimes he forgets how smart America really is. In front of the other nations, he's his usual dorky self, always acting out and always getting on everyone nerves. But behind his outgoing and loud personality lies a very intelligent man, who is able to solve any equation and build any machine you throw at him.

The other nations must forget about America's intelligence as well. He's always ridiculed for being stupid and quick to think. Italy loves these trips to the science labs because he's reminded that America is more than just a big-mouthed goofball. He gets to see _this_ side of America. He's one of the few nations who really know's what America's capable of, and he treasures that. He treasures these moments in the science lab. Because, only _he_ gets to see his boyfriend so into his work, so immersed in his mind.

He smiles softly and gives his boyfriend a loving look. "Hmmm…"

America finally looks up from the hologram and gives Italy a confused look. "Something wrong?"

Italy shakes his head and walks closer to America. He wraps his arms around America's neck and America automatically places his hands on Italy's hips. "Nothing, I just forget how smart you are sometimes mio amore."

They both smiling lovingly at each other before Italy tilts his head up and kisses America. America immediately returns the kiss and wraps his arms around Italy's waist. America licks Italy's bottom lip causing Italy to moan quietly. He pulls away to catch his breath, his chest heaving up and down. He plays with the blond strands of hair on the back of America's neck. "You know… I find intelligence really _sexy_."

America smirks and grips his waist tighter. "Oh really?"

Italy pulls away from his hold and turns around. He closes the lab door and locks it. He turns back around and slowly walks over to his lover. He places his hands in America's golden locks, running his fingers through it before brushing over the cowlick on top of the nations head. He keeps brushing over it and America's eyes darken with lust.

" _Really_."

He suddenly pulls the cowlick and America moans, lowering his head to Italy's neck.

"I should invite you to my lab more often."

 **_..._..._..._..._..._**

 **Mmmmm smexy times ahead.**

 **Like I said before I'm not a scientist, I suck at science, and I tried to explain the machine as best as I could. If you don't understand then watch The Big Bang episode (S6EP5).**

 **And am I the only one who thinks America is like, _really smart?_ Like, he's a dork and has his stupid moments yeah, but when it comes down to it, he's really good at science and math. I just think he chooses not to show his true intelligence because he likes being carefree and dorky. He's only smart when he'e working or alone or with people he trusts. I don't know, I give America a lot of credit and the benefit of the doubt because he's a ****sweetie. And because I'm proud of my country.**

 **'MURICA!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the story and the poorly written make out scene! ~Ash x**


End file.
